


Taking Care of Kitten

by CaptainShade



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little, Cock Cages, Collars, Cunnilingus, Domme Jess, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kitten Sam, Light BDSM, Pansexual Jessica, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Sam in a thong, Sounding, You Have Been Warned, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade
Summary: Written for 2019 Spn Kink BingoSquare Filled: SamJess





	Taking Care of Kitten

Jess was half-expecting this, if she were to be honest with herself. She knew that it was going to be a stressful day. It was the last day of finals, and thanks to certain classes of Sam’s, he had to do two law-class finals back-to-back, after pulling an extra shift as a tutor that morning. But she hadn’t thought much about what that would mean for playtime. 

As soon as she walked in, she saw the trail of clothes leading straight to their bedroom. 

Ah. Kitten day. 

Her steps were almost silent on the carpet, but Sam still heard her, picking his head up off the floor to glance her way with barely-open eyes. He was halfway stretched out in front of the heater, one delicate thigh-high sock on, cat ears twisted across his face, and black lace thong thrown on the floor behind him. Catching her looking at the mess, he ducked his head and looked plaintively at her, doe-eyes wide. 

“It’s okay, love, I’m not upset. I didn’t think to ask you about today, but I’m here now. Do you want some help getting your stuff on?”

He nodded, stretching out a paw toward her. Jess smiled, rubbing through his hair before grabbing his kitten stuff from the dresser. The bag was already opened and haphazardly stuffed back into the drawer, but it had most everything still in it. 

He was still soft due to the stress and complete lack of stimulation, so the cage wasn’t hard to put on. She watched some of the tension leave his shoulders as she fastened the hollow sound in. She wasn’t sure why he liked that thing, it looked pretty awful, but whatever her kitten needed to feel good. He whined as she gently stretched him for the plug, hitching his hips back to get more stimulation on his prostate. She straightened out the ears and socks, sliding the thong back up around the tail when she was done, and saved his collar for last. 

Her kitten was beautiful. His tail, socks, and ears were a plush light grey tipped with white, collar lavender and grey, and thong black and dark red. The swiftly-setting sun cast a bright bronze color over his lithe and beautiful body, and he looked so much more at peace lying in front of the heater, all control taken away, than he normally did. 

Jess was so happy that Sam trusted her with this. 

“Do you want some food, love?”

He mewled, rolling onto his stomach before stretching in an uncanny resemblance to an actual cat. Dinner was corned beef hash and milk in the cat bowls they picked up from Walmart (they were in the color scheme of their pansexual pride flag, so they couldn’t resist). Animal Planet was their favorite relaxation channel after class, so he curled up by her on the couch, head on her lap, as they watched the dog trainers. Sharing space quickly turned into petting, which turned into Jess gripping his hair tightly and pinching his nipples as he nuzzled and licked her quickly-dampening cunt. 

He was ineffectively grinding against the couch, whining into her clit when he remembered the cage. 

“It’s okay, my Prince, I’ll take care of you. But can you get me off with just your mouth, first? Good kittens don’t suck, either.”

In response, he buried his nose in her clit and licked as deep as he could into her aching core. She moaned, shifting her thighs wider and grinding against his skilled tongue. 

“You feel amazing. So good to me, aren’t you? God, Sam, I’m almost there.”

He moaned deeply at the praise, the sound and vibrations giving her the last push she needed to climax, thighs shaking and back bowed. 

She came down from the high as he lapped up her juices from her core and thighs, stroking his hair gently through her fingers. 

“You did so well, kitten. You’re so good. Ready for your reward now, love?”

He whined and nodded, resuming the grind against the couch. At the pat of her leg, he pulled himself up into her lap chest-up, swinging one leg over the back of the couch and twining the other with her leg on the ground. She positioned his arms around her waist, clasped behind her.

“I’m gonna get you off with my hand, and that’s it. No moving, just lay back and enjoy it. If either of your legs touch the couch seat before I say so, or your arms come down, you won’t come tonight, understand?”

He whined, trembling with need, and nodded, relaxing into her lap as she reached down to unlock the cage. 

The rings had made imprints in the delicate skin of his cock, but it began to harden again as the blood flow was allowed back through. His thighs tensed again, his hands clenching harder, and he turned his face into his shoulder. She gave him just a moment to compose himself, taking her hands away from his slowly stiffening cock. 

“Watch me, love. I want you to see your reward, okay?”

A full-body shiver later, he turned his head back around, resting it on her stomach so he could watch. 

She gently cupped the shaft, lifting it off his belly and giving her enough room the tease the underside with her thumb. Her grip was firm enough that it wouldn’t tickle, but not enough for him to come. She moved her thumb between his balls, shaft, and head, bringing him to fuller hardness before letting go and watching it bob and twitch for a moment. His abs trembled, and he keened before he could stifle the sound. 

“You’re doing so good.” She finally gripped the silky skin again, tugging a few times before swirling her hand around the head to slick the way with his precum. Her other hand snaked down to roll and tug his balls, and her hand sped up until he finally came with a short cry. 

“You can relax your legs now, Sam,” she said, petting his hair and face again as he sank deeper into subspace. Jess laid him out flat at the couch before wetting a washcloth and cleaning the two of them off. 

She knew they needed to get up and actually go to bed soon, but cuddling with her kitten on the couch was too much to resist, and so she set an alarm on her phone and moved back underneath him for a nap. 


End file.
